Truth or Dare Twilight Style
by Fyrwenn
Summary: The Cullens and Bella plays Truth or Dare.
1. Getting started

**Truth or Dare**

_Twilight Style_

* * *

This takes place between Eclipse and Breaking dawn.

Please Review! ENJOY

**Bella's POV**

Edward and I were on the meadow. He had one arm around me and I leaned my head on his shoulder. Whenever the sun was shining in Forks this was what I loved to do. I looked at my ring. I can't understand that he wants me.

- What is it?

I told him. He sighed.

- Bella how many times have I told you how my world was before I met you??? I'm not sure that I had a life before I met you. When we first moved to Forks I hated it. Jessica and Lauren and a lot of the other girls had a crush on me. How I hated it! Emmett teased me for it every single day and Jasper sent waves of lust so they tried to kiss me but I ran away from them every time they tried and soon they gave up. And then you moved in to town. When you came in through that door my whole world got twisted upside-down. Suddenly I noticed that the world was beautiful and when I showed you why I can't be in the sun I expected you to run away and my world and say that I was a freak and then my world would be the same boring place as it were before I met you. That was my world before I met you.

I looked at him. He had never mentioned that Jessica had tried to kiss him before. But I didn't care right now because now I knew that he loved me almost as much as I loved him.

I love you Bella.

I love u too I answered him and I kissed him.

- I thought that I was gonna find u here.

- Go away Alice, Edward said.

- Nope.

- What do u want?

- Well… Carlisle and Esme are on a date and the rest of us is bored so we decide to play Truth or Dare but of course we will not play without you.

**Edward POV**

NO! We will NOT play Truth or Dare Alice. Bella is way too human.

- We will be careful, I promise.

- Alice, I said warning her. I haven't forgot what happened last time and I will not play that game with Bella.

- Oh yes you will, she answered. I suddenly saw myself sitting in our living room and playing Truth or Dare with Bella and my siblings. Alice smiled to me in a teasing way.

Edward, I want to play Truth or Dare, my angel said. I gave up.

Fine I said, let's do it. I don't know if I have ever seen Alice so happy.

I have a bad feeling abut this.

* * *

REVIEW


	2. Alice

Truth or Dare

_Twilight Style_

* * *

Here's Chapter 2.

_When there's a cursive style it' means that it's someone's thoughts._

Please Review! ENJOY

**Alice's POV**

- Okay I'll start, I said.

- Wait, we have to tell her the rules Alice.

-Edward, You are ruining all the fun I muttered.

_-Alice she's not a vampire like the rest of us so we have to tell her the rules. _

-Fine then Bella, our rules are: 1: If you refuse to do a dare you have to go to school naked one day. 2: We can't tell Esme or Carlisle about this game. OR CHARLIE. She nodded. 3. If something's broken we have to replace it. 4: The dares can be anywhere in the world except the poles.

She nodded again.

- Okay then Bella, I'll start with you. Truth or Dare?

- Dare, she said in a voice that really said: Oh wtf have I got myself into.

- Your dare is to go to the amusement park Gröna Lund in Sweden and there you'll buy icecreams,put them in your hair and then 3 men will have to take away the ice creams while Jasper sends lust to them.

- ALICE, Edward growled. The others were on the floor laughing their heads off.

Come-on let's go. I've already got plane tickets.

**Bella's POV **

WHAT, I screamed. How can you do this to me Alice???

- Well Bella, this is truth or dare. Come on now let's go

6 hours later.

When we finally arrived I was alert but nervous. We got to the hall when a fat man suddenly came to us. He watched us and whistled. All the boys growled.

-Excuse me? Do you guys have a hotel to sleep in while you're here?

- Actually I started, when Rosalie interrupted me.

- No, she said, we absolutely need one to stay in while we are here and don't know anybody here. Do you know where we can find one?

-Yes I do. Here's a hotel 30 minutes away from here called Rio. Does it sound okay?

- Yes that sounds perfect I have a car here, can you pick it up?

- Of course where is it?

- Well in the garage below us, Alice suddenly said.

- What kind of car is it?

- It's a red Ferrari. The man gasped and then said: Ok I'll pick it up right away. He blinked to

me, do you wanna have some fun tonight? I was disgusted and Edward growled again.

- No thanks I said. Edward said:

- One more word and I will…

I took him with me before he could finish.

The man came back with the Ferrari and we drove to the hotel.

When we got to the hotel there was a lot of people looking at the car. A teenage girl went straight ahead to Rosalie and said: Excuse me, can I have your autograph. Rosalie smiled.

-Of course. Rosalie wrote the autograph and we walked in howling with laughter.

- That girl will always wonder who Rosalie Hale is I said while Alice was ordering our rooms.

- No she won't, Rosalie answered, cause I wrote Miley Cyrus on the note. I laughed while we were walking to our rooms.

- As soon as we had unpacked Alice said: LETS GO!!!!!!!!!

Damn that hyperactive pixie I thought

REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	3. Well I guess you are a celebrity

Here's Chapter 3.

Disclaimer: I own Twilight

Bella: No u don't

Me: I own you:

Edward: No, she belongs to me and we are owned by Stephenie Meyer.

Me: Damn

When we got to the amusement park we paid the entrance and went in. I bought the icecreams and shivered, knowing what I had to do. I took a breath and then I put one of the ice-creams in my hair. I looked around, no one had seen me. I had walked around for five minutes when a guy came to me. Where had I seen him?

- Excuse me, miss, you have a ice-cream in your hair.

-WHAT`? I yelled. No! I started crying. My dad will kill me!

- I'm sure that he won't kill you just because of that.

-Yes he will. I looked at him with begging in my eyes. Please can you take it away?

-Of Course. He started to take away the ice-cream but it ended with a kiss. And then he didn't finish. He just continued kissing me and I kissed back. Why Jasper I thought! Then, all of a sudden there were cameras everywhere and people started pointing at us. The guy said: Oh, can't the paparazzi just quit it? He looked at me and said:

- Sorry I don't know why I did that. And he ran away. The paparazzi followed him but a few of them took pictures of me while I was standing there. – Thank u miss one of them said. The other ones laughed and went away. Then I saw Alice and the others.

- Are you CRAZY??? Do you know who that was?

- Eh… No I admitted.

- That was… Alexander Skarsgard Rosalie filled in. The Swedish movie star from True blood

- Oh… I looked at Edward. He laughed and said:

- Well honey, I guess you're a celebrity.

So that was chapter 3! SO what do u guys think??? Are there too many celebrities in it? Let me know!! IN the next chapter: We take the kiss in Edwards POV and… Bella gets to the hospital!!!

E: Thank u for reading! B: We are just here to say.

E, B, Em, R, A, J: **REVIEW !!!!!!!!**


	4. Paparazzi and The Kiss

**Paparazzi and the Kiss** **Here's chapter 4. I know the last chapter was short but this one will be longer.**

**Edwards POV**

When we got to the entrance I said to the others: Go ahead. I'll pay. When it was my time I said: Hi with my most charming voice. The girl just sat there hyperventilating. I want to pay for 6 teenagers. – O o of course she stuttered. You can go free she said. Here are your ribbons. – No it's okay I'll pay for it I said. I paid the entrance and went in. I saw my angel buying three ice-creams and put one of them in her hair. I heard Alice gasp. -_What is it? - Look at the guy who's standing in front of her. –What is it with him? _I looked again; suddenly I understood what Alice meant. Isn't that … Alexander Skarsgard Jasper filled in? Yes it is Emmett answered. –Oh this is going to be interesting.

-Oh no my dad will my kill me my angel said. I laughed Charlie would really kill her but that was because he didn't know that we were here. Alexander kissed her. . And then I heard 100 voices all thinking the same thing: -_OMG_ _Alexander has a new girlfriend. We're gonna earn so much money on this. _I growled. They took a lot of pictures of my beautiful girl. How could they! Then I felt calm! Jasper!!!! _Jasper quit it! – If I do then you'll go and attack them. –Of course I will go and attack them. They're photographing Bella!_ -_Well they're only doing their job and besides you can't blame them. It's so typically Bella picking out the one guy that will make her uncomfortable he laughed._ I started laughing too. Then I heard Bella say: Oh and started looking at me. I started laughing again and said:

- Well honey… I guess you are a celebrity.

**Bella's POV**

The next guy I chose was fat really, really fat. And just like Skarsgard he kissed me and then apologized, this time I hadn't a lot of paparazzi around me at least. Then I heard a voice: - Bella? I turned around and saw Eric Yorker. What is he doing here??? . What are you doing here and what are you doing? - Well… I'm here on vacation just like you I guess. - Yes but I've been here all week to go on my yearly science expedition with my parent's and this year we decided to go to Sweden because they have a lot of rare flowers here. I have to ask you. Why did u kiss that boy?? I thought that you and Edward were… he made a gesture with his hand. I didn't know what to say but then I got an idea. I fell and quickly put the last ice-cream in my hair so it would look like it was on the ground.

- Are you okay? Eric said and helped me up. –Sure. You know how I am. –You have an ice cream in your hair. I'll remove it. He started kissing me. But then something happened which I did not expect. He didn't stop. He kept on kissing and kissing me. I love you Bella swan, I love you. He started saying. Oh, I'm so much better at kissing than Edward is. _Wrong. _I thought_, _suddenly wishing that Edward could hear my thoughts. I pushed him away from me. - STOP IT! - What? - Stop it! - But I thought that you and Edward… - What is it with me? Eric Yorkie, get away from my girlfriend. – Girlfriend? But I thought that you two had broken up. I just saw her… I gave him a look that said don't tell him or else. He saw it and didn't stop his sentence. - Bye Eric, I said. He left. Then the paparazzi arrived again. Look there she is. And with another boy! I started to run. They ran after me taking their damn pictures. Then I fell and suddenly everything was dark.

I woke up in a hospital bed. I saw Alexander looking at me. – Forgive me, was the first thing he said. – What? - I'm sorry. If I hadn't kissed you then this would never happen. – It's ok - No it's not. I shouldn't have kissed you in the first place. I don't know what happened I just felt like… like… like I was in love with you but we don't know each other. I mean… I don't even know your name. –Bella. Then I saw that Edward, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett stood behind him. –Nice to meet you Bella. AS an apology I would like you and your friends to have dinner with me. The Cullen's looked horrified. I smiled at him. – That would be lovely.

* * *

So what did u guys thought???  
**REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Next chapter: Do the Cullen really have to go to dinner and eat??? What will happen??? **

**REVIEW**


	5. I think we've got a problem

**Chapter 5**

Hey again guys. Here's the next chapter. Please review!!

**Bella's POV**

Alexander smiled at me and said; Great! When? Is tomorrow good for you? Or how about Tuesday? - Tuesday sounds nice. – Great! I have the limo pick u and your friend's up at 7 o'clock. And he left. The cullen's immediately turned to me.

– Honey what was that???

- I've done my dare and well… now it's my time but this time you can't choose between truth and dare and besides you guys always pick dare so this one is for all of you.

- But Bella don't you know how it'll taste for us? Alice asked.

I smiled at her and said: Like dirt.

- Exactly jasper said.

-You cannot do this to us, Rosalie said.

- I think it'll be fun. Emmett said. All the Cullens stared at him. Oh,come on sure we have to eat dirt but whatever this is truth or dare and besides we owe it to her since we made her get photographed by the paparazzo's , have ice-cream in her hair and get kissed by three different boys, when one of them was really fat, one of them was a celebrity and the third a geeky nerd.

The Cullen's thought about it for a while and then Edward said:

- Ok dear we'll do it. But only because you had to go through a lot just because the little pixie here forced you to do a horrible dare. Then a nurse came in. She looked at me and said: - You're very lucky. You can go home now. Just think about what you're doing the next time you're at Gröna lund okay? And then she left.

- So what are we going to do for the rest of the day??? - Well… honey I have to hunt and so do Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie. My smile immediately disappeared. And you Alice, do you need to hunt too?? - No I did it before we left. We can watch a movie at the hotel if you want too. – Okay, that's sounds nice. I know precisely which one. – You do do you? And may I know which one? Alice sounded worried. – You'll see. – We'll see you at the hotel then. Bye honey, Edward said and kissed me on my forehead. Bye Bella the others said and left. – Bye. – Bella I'll just go and see that it's okay for you to leave the hospital. She left and then came back. She nodded. - Let's go. We got to the entrance and went out. Then we ran inside again. I think we've got a problem Alice said and walked to the reception.

**ALICE POV**

- Excuse me? A girl looked up. I looked at her nameplate. Anna Jonsson.

- Miss Jonsson?

- Yes? What can I do for you?

- My friend here just got out of room 107. I moved my head at Bella who were now sitting on the sofa.

-Yes? She looked confused. And then she understood. Room 107? That's the girl who got a kiss from Alexander Skarsgard?

- Yes and now well… let's just say that we have a problem.

- A problem? With what?

_How can she be so slooooooow???_

- With the paparazzis?

- ????

_- I'll kill her if she doesn't understand me soon._

- Alexander Skarsgard and paparazzis???

-Oooooooooooooooooh. I'll see what I can do.

_Finally._

**2 hours later**

Here miss, Jonsson said and gave me two pair of sunglasses. I went to Bella and gave her a pair.

- Would you like something to eat miss?

- No thank you but maybe Bella would.

- I would like a sandwich if that's okay Bella said.

- Of course it's okay. I'll just get you an sandwich and then you can get out of here. We've got security waiting for you. Do you have a car?

- Yes it's a yellow Porsche. It's just outside of the hospital.

- Good. If you excuse me I'll go and get your sandwich now. She went away.

I turned to Bella. The next time it's your dare and you have to get a kiss from someone I'll suggest that you look if the one you've chosen is not a celebrity.

She smiled. Okay little pixie. Then the nurse came with the sandwich. I gave it to Bella. Here you go you can it eat it later. Put on your sunglasses. The security guys came and I opened the door and suddenly there were flashes everywhere again.


	6. Back to gröna lund

**The Dinner**

**Okay I'm back! I'm sorry it took me o long to update but I've had the worst writing block ever!**

Edwards POV

We were on our way to the hospital when I suddenly heard a lot of"voices".

_There she is, I wonder how much money we're gonna make on this. That girl is really pretty. _

We started running in non human speed but luckily no one saw us. - Edward what's wrong Rosalie asked. – The paparazzi they're taking pictures of Bella again. How there they?

- Calm down Edward, they are just doing their job. I didn't care about Jasper I just started running faster. Now I saw her, _M_y_ poor angel it must be terrible_ – Bella? I pushed away the paparazzi. Then they started taking pictures of me.

- It's Robert Pattinson!

- Damn what is it with this girl and celebrities?

- _Who is that? Alice, do you know who Robert pattinson is?_

_- No i have no idea but we have to get away from here can't you see how Bella's feeling?_

_- OF COURSE I CAN!_

_- I'm sorry Edward it's just that…_ - _I know Alice its okay._

I turned around to the security guards. Excuse me, can we go now? Of course sir. We went into the limo and drove away. The hotel was crowded with paparazzi but the lifeguards pushed them away. 5 minutes later we were in our rooms.

Bella's POV

I can't believe that all the paparazzo's here just because I kissed Alexander Skarsgard! Edward and I said goodbye to the others and went to our room. We were just lying on the bed well…Edward lied on the bed I lied on his chest while he was smelling my hair. Once again I wondered why he'd chosen me when he could have anyone .Suddenly there was a knock on the door and Alice came in. She looked really really guilty. I looked at Edward but he looked exactly like Alice but a little it more.

- What's wrong Alice? Has anything happened to Jasper?

- No it's fine it's just that…

- What Alice?

- Well…

- ALICE FOR CRYING OUT LOUD WHAT IS IT???

- I feel guilty she admitted with a sigh. I looked at her.

-Why?

-Well… if it wasn't for me then you two would still have been on the meadow in Forks and nt here in this hotel room hiding. It was I who came up with the idea of playing truth or dare at the beginning. And it was I who gave you the dare so if it hadn't been for me then you wouldn't have been here in this filthy room she finished.

- Alice, it's okay I started but Edward interrupted me

- No Bella it's not okay we all feel guilty.

- But it's not yor fault. Come onm now let's do something fun!

- Eh…Bella I'm not sure that Rosalie and Emmett want to do something right now. Rosalie and Emmett feels really really guilty aswell. And Emmett… before she could stop Emmett ran in.

- COME ON LET'S DO SOMETHING FUN! Emmett yelled. Alice rolled her eyes; obviously I was wrong she muttered

-What can we do then, we cannot leave the hotel, I asked.

- Why can't we leave the hotel Emmett asked?

- Emmett I will not let Bella out of the hotel making the paparazzi to taking more pictures then they already have done.

-Edward, I have wigs for us all Emmett said.

- I know where we can go.

– okey Bella?

– Gröna Lund.

- Bella, honey, are you sure?

- Yes I want to go there because I didn't have a chance riding anything because of the dare so pleeeeeease.

- Okay Bella let's go there. Is it okay with you guys,Edward asked?

- Hell yeah!

- But how can we get away from the paparazzi?

- I guess we have to wear wigs Alice said.

- Okay then. Off to that amusement park it is.

4 hours later

Jaspers POV

We'd spent 4 hourse riding every ride there is and we just got off the roller coaster. For me it was enough. Just spending the day here was an emotional roller coaster. I did not need any more emotions in my life. I suddenly saw that Bella wasn't with us.

- Alice,Where's Bella?

- She was here just a minute you seen her Edward?

- No I haven't she was in the roller coaster wasn't she?

- Yes,she was. I felt embarassment coming from Emmett mixed with humour.

- Well… I

- Emmett how could you give her cotton candy? You know how she is when she get's sweets.

- Sorry Edward it just happened.

- Yey, I can do what ever I want.I recognized Bella's voice. Oh,no she's hyper.

- Bella? We chased her for 20 minutes before catching her. I felt like jumping and screaming like a child

1 hour later.

Bellas POV

We left gröna lund at 5o klock pm. In two hours we'd be eating dinner with Alexander Skarsgård. Edward and I lied on our bed gain and once again Alice came in.

- Bella? I felt irritated. Alice was the best sister in the world but sometimes..damn she could be annoying.

- Yes Alice?

- What are you planning to wear at the dinner?

- Alice. Edward growled. You are not making this easy for us.

- Edward,she has to wear something else,we have a dinner with a hollywood moviestar for heaven I have the perfect clothes for gave me a lightblue silk tanktop and a skirt. I put it on knowing that Alice would niot go unless I had these clothes on. Edwarsd looked at me and said: You are so beautiful Bella. Outside the room Jasper,Emmett and Rosalie was waiting. Rosalie had a beatuiful wine colored dress.

Lets go to the DINNER! Alice cried happily. We went into the car and drove off.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
**Okay i know that this chapter was strange but i'm having the worst word block ever!**

**HELP!**

**Plus I've been working on a story called "Clue with Johnny Depp" Any how pleaaaaaaase:**

**REVIEW  
**

**Review!!  
**


	7. Isn't it time for desert?

The Dinner

Okay I'm back! Now (finally -.-') it's time for DINNER

Edwards's POV

When we came to the restaurant Alice,jasper,Rosalie, and Emmett all thought the same thing: _I wonder if I really have to eat it_. I answered them: _Yes, we have to eat it its part of the dare _- Um…excuse me. I turned around and saw a man. – Are you the Cullen's? -Yes that's us. – I'm Edward Cullen and this is Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie. You have already met Bella. - Nice to meet you. I guess you know my name. We all laughed. Shall we go inside? – Yeah ,let's go. _They seems really friendly. I think we will have a good time while we are eating._ I sighed to Alexander's thought. Even if he didn't know it this would be a hard time for us, well at least for the vampire part of the pack.

Bella's POV

We went in and ordered a table. When we sat down waiting for the waitress.

Excuse me Alexander? May I have your autograph ?

Yeah of course,what's your name?

Sandra. Alezander quickly wrote his autograph and gave it to Sandra. – Thanks. She took it and then looked at Edward,

Robert,what are you doing here may I have your autograph as well? – Excuse me,but what did you call me?

-Robert,it's you isn't it she said and pointed to a gossip magazine she had with her now with Alexander's autograph on it. I stared. Oh,sorry I thought you were him,she said shyly,sorry. She left.

Wow… I said finally

That could have been you Edward you're identical.

Don't you have any brotheres or sisters ?Alexander asked. I changed look with Alice. Edward sat there quiet for a minute before he said:

No,no I don't my parent's died several year's ago.

I'm sorry.

Then the waitress came. She stopped and just stared at us.

Eh… hi My name is Karolin and I'll be servng you tonight she finally said. Aren't you.. she said to Alexander,

- yes,that's me he answered before she could finish,

And you're… she said to Edward

No, I'm not him.

Ok… what do you want? I looked at the menu

I'll take a… what's that? Flying Jacob?? What's that??

It's chicken with bacon,bananas and peanuts and then you have some whipped cream and chili sauce over it.

Okay… I take that

Excellent choice and you mr skarsgard?

I'll take a pasta with meat sauce

I'll also have the flying jacob,edward said. The other's quickly made up their decision.

Alexander,how do you get used to that? All the paparazzi ? Alice asked.

Well… I don't know if I'll ever get used to it. How did it get for you on the hospital Bella ?

Well… I didn't got seriously innjured as you know but it was quite difficult getting away fom there.

Yeah I understand.

Excuse me,alexander but why are you in sweden if I may ask,Edward said very polite (as always)

Well… I'm here on holiday.I'm swedish but I mostly live in USA so whenever I have time I'll go here. And you why are you here and how do you know eachother?

Well… Rosalie started,we're here because of my career.

Oh, what do you do?

I'm a model. Alexander didn't seem surprised at all. – Oh nice, do you earn some money on it? So you can live on it?

Yeah, it works really well…I earn 3000 dollars every day.

And you then Emmett was it? What do you do?

I'm security guard at a bank.

And you Jasper?

I'm a military

Alice then what are you doing

I'm a designer

Edward and Bella what do you do?

We've just finished highschool so we don't know. But I will matybe become a doctor,Edward said. And I have no idea, I said,

Well… you have plenty of time to decide that .Edward and I changed a look and strted smiling, you have no idea I thought.

Oh,here comes the food.I looked at the their beautiful faces had turned even more pale than usual.

Edwards POV

Oh here come's the food my angel said. _I wonder how this is gonna work,I just hope that Emmett won't show his feelings _I thought knowing that Emmett wasn't really good with hiding his feelings.

_I think this can be quite interesting such a nice experience,_ I rolled my eyes at Emmett's thought, why am I not surprised?

_I rhink I'll have to send some calm to rosalie or she'll get out of here _

_Why would she do that Jasper?_

_EY! Edward get out of my head, she's really upset over the fact that she has to eat something tasting like dirt,but now OUT_

_Ok thanks._

_I'm so happy that I forced everybody to wear new clothes,it would be soo embarrassing if they had the same outfits as yesterday but I just have to do something with Bella's clothes. _I grawled at Alice too quiet for Bella and Alexander to hear

_Bella's clothe's is lovely!_

_Edward come on! Quit it!_

Does it taste okay ? Alexander asked.

Yes,it does it's lovely! I've never eaten something like this I said and to my surprise it wasn't so bad that I'd thought it would be.

The others agreed.

Have you eaten Flying Jacob before?

No I've never heard of it until today.

It's really really simple to make. Do it when you are home.

Of course I'll do it. Won't we ?

Yes we will Alice said,it was lovely!

In my head I thought: NO WAY!

Isn't it time for desert? I stared at my angel. So did the others

Yes of course said Alexander


	8. Ohoh

Desert

Okay I'm back! Please review

Edward's POV.

- I don't mean to be rude but how do you know each other Alexander asked.

- Bella and I went in the same class, jasper and Rosalie are twins and Emmett is married to Rosalie, and Alice is the girlfriend of jasper. Emmett and I are neighbours.

_- is it okay for everybody? -Sure they thought._

- Wow, that's quite complicated, so you are the model Rosalie?

- Yes.

- What type of model are you? Clothes, makeup?

- Well…I prefer clothes but makeup is also okay.

- Okay.

We sat there quiet for a minute.

_No wonder she's a model she's beautiful, they really look good all of them especially Rosalie and Bella. I wonder if she's dating someone. _I growled silently. Then I heard some other thoughts

_I wonder why they are here they looks so amazing I wonder why they don't get some sleep they look like they could use it but… HEY isn't that Alexander skarsgard. What is he doing there with them?_ I looked around and saw a girl with brown hair staring at us. She immediately looked away.

_He looks really good, I wonder if he'll invite me to sit with them and then maybe… _I shuddered; she thought I was going to kiss her!

_NO WAY!_ _I just want to kiss Bella._

- Are you ready to order? We looked at the menu.

- I think I'll take a raspberry sorbet my angel said. We all ordered the same thing except for Alice and Alexander who ordered crêpes and.

_- No matter what I order it will still taste like dirt,_ Alice thought angrily.

_- Alice, please, just order something_

_-Edward what have I told you stop reading my mind_

_- Stop thinking so loud then._

- I'll take Rice a la Malta

- Alice, are you sure?

- What's that Alexander?

- Eh… Alice is it? I'm horrible with names. That's cold rice with cream and jelly.

- Okey, I'll take that.

I stared at her. That did not sound tasty.

- Sure miss. The waitress went away. When she came back with the deserts my angel said:

- Eh… Alexander?

- Yes Bella?

- What are you doing here?

- Well… I'm here to get away from the paparazzi.

- But haven't I just made it worse then?

- No, that's my fault. _I wonder why I kissed her we don't know each other it doesn't sound like me. _I almost felt pity for him; it was not his fault that he got himself involved. I looked at jasper he also looked like he was thinking the same thing. I listened to his thoughts, yes he was thinking the same thing.

- So Alice how's the desert?

- It's awesome, I've never tried it before.

_It's nearly okay I didn't think that it would taste so pleasant. For humans this must taste lovely._ Suddenly my phone started vibrating.

- Hello?

- Edward? Carlisle was furious.

- Carlisle?

- Edward,what are you doing in Sweden, GET HOME IMMEDIATELY!

- How do you know that we're in Sweden? Wait a minute… oh no, the magazines, are they filled with pictures with…

- Yes, they are just come home.

- Okay, we will I promised and hang up.

- Excuse me Alexander, we have to get home. I explained the whole thing to him.

- Oh I understand. Well… it was really really nice to meet you. Uf you don't mind I'll come with you to the airport.

No not at all. We quickly finished our deserts and drove away.

- But… the payment? My angel said

- Don't worry Bella I've already payed it said Alexander.

Bella's POV

When we got to the airport there was a lot of paparazzi. They started taking their pictures while we ran to our plan. We said goodbye to Alexander and went on the plane. 8 hours later we landed on the airport and were met by a furious Charlie.

-Oh oh


	9. Rescue a la Cullen Style

The Sneakout

Hi I'm really sorry for not updating but my computer is weird.

Please check out my other stories,especially the one with Johnny THANKS FOR ALL REVIEWS!

REVIEW!

Charlie dragged me away to the car leaving me almost no time to say goodbye to the Cullens. we got home he took me to the kitchen and said:  
- Please explain why Jessica knocked on the door this morning shouting about why you were in Sweden and kissing celebrities.  
- Ohoh, was all i could say. OHOH? Charlie said in disbelief. This rumours about you kissing seems ridiculous to ask but is it true? I sighed.

– Yes... dad it's true. I've been kissing a celebrity.

- I thought it was several celebrities.

- No just one.

- Jessica said that it was more than one.

– Oh thanks dad. You trust Jessica more than you trust me. Thanks again dad, I'm really flattered.

- Was it or was it not more than one?

- It was more than one but only one celebrity.

-Who were the others?

- A stranger and Eric.

- A stranger? YOU KISSED A RANDOM STRANGER? HOW COULD YOU? Wait a minute. Eric? Eric Yorkie?

_Try to avoid it when Jasper sends lust to them. –_ Yes dad, Eric Yorkie.

- Bella, I didn't know that you and Edward had broken up.

- We haven't.

- Are you saying that you kissed 3 different guys at the same day?

-Yes. He started yelling agin.

-ISABELLA MARIE SWAN! I thought I'd raised you better. Didn't you think about Edward at all? I don't like him but this is just mean to him. How will you tell him?

- Dad, he already knows.

-He knows? Damn he must love you like hell. Bella you're grounded. This time it was my turn to yell.

- WHY?

- Because you can't just go to another country without telling me not to talk about another part of the world.

-Fine I muttered and went to my room angrily. I lay down on my bed. The next second I fell asleep.

At the Cullen's house.

Edward's POV

- We are very disappointed at you, said Carlisle. Why did you do it?

- Well … Emmett started. You were on a date so we were on our own and Alice and I got bored so we decided to do something about it. – Jasper and I came with suggestions such as Monopoly or watching a movie but Alice didn't want to do that, Rosalie filled in. – So you had to go to Sweden just because you were bored? _Oh I really hope that they were polite when they were there and that Bella had a good time,_Esme thought. _Don't worry mom we were very polite and Bella had a great time I assured her _She smiled at me_. – _No we played truth or dare, Alice confessed. –Truth or Dare? Esme said. Don't tell me you've played that horrible game AGAIN. I have not forgotten what happened tha last time and to play it with a human? What were you thinking? – Edward did you know about this? - No, Bella and I were on the meadow enjoying the sun when Alice came saying that she wanted to play Truth or dare and Bella wanted to do it so we did.

- Why was it necessary to go to Sweden of all places? Alice sighed. – It was part of my dare to go to the amusement park Gröna lund which happens to be in Sweden. – Okay, does Charlie know anything about this? We all shaked our heads. –Nope. –Okay Esme and I want to continue our date so we talk about the punishment later OK? And with that they left.3 minutes later we heard the car drive away. - Where's Bella Edward?Rosalie asked. I looked at her. – Hey, don't look at me like that I'm beginning to like her. I smiled. - Thanks Rose. So where is she?

-Probably at home. And if know Charlie right she's probably grounded.

I think we know what to do said Emmett and sniggered.

RESCUE A LA CULLEN STYLE! Alice and Emmett yelled.

I groaned. _Alice and Emmett, NO WAY!_

_- Eddie come on now it's been years since we got to do that._

_- It's too dangerous for Bella._

_- No Edward it'll be fun._

_-Don't call me EDDIE, Emmett! – Edward I think you'll enjoy it. _I smiled of excitement. – Okay,let's go get my angel. We all began laugh.

4 hours later.

Bellas POV

- Wake up WAKE UP! I opened my eyes and saw a guy with a mask in front of me. Come on put on your clothes.

- What are you doing here?

- Rescuing you of course what else? Now I recognized the voice. –Emmett? WHAT IN HELL ARE YOU OING IN MY ROOM?

- Haven't I already answered that? Come on now we don't have all night he said and laughed. I began to laugh as well. – Okay look away I have to put something gave me some clothes. - Here you go.

- Oh thanks.

2 minutes later.

I looked at myself in the mirror. The clothes turned out to be a purple blouse from ESPRIT and a pair of black trousers. It didn't look that bad.

Emmett came in the room again.

- Oh, Eddie will enjoy that he said making me blush.

- Come on, out of the window! Before I could protest he lifted me up and jumped out through the window. The first thing I saw was Edward and the other.

- EMMETT BEFORE YOU DO SOMWTHING LIKE THAT, MAKE SURE THAT THE RESCUED ONE IS OKAY WITH IT! Then he turned to me. - Hi love. We've left your dad a note.

- Can I see it? He handed me the note.

Charlie, your daughter is safe with us. Sorry but we can't stand her being alone in an empty house so we decided to rescue her. And to keep her away from Edward.

/ Sam Uley

- Okay where are we going?

- We're going for some fun Alice said and hold up some wigs.

-YEY LET'S GO!

So what did you think? REVIEW. I will not update parent's are celebrating their 20th wedding anniversary!


	10. The Race

**The Race.**

**Okay here's chapter 10(!) I've never written such a long story before so this will be extra long to celebrate! Please review and check out my other stories.**

**I'm sorry that I haven't updated before but I've had a tough summer.**

**ENJOY!  
**

Bella's POV.

"What kind of fun Alice", I said worried, knowing that Alice's kind of fun meant something that could put us in jail.

- "Don't worry Bella it'll be alright", Emmett assured me. I wasn't calmed down. Alice obviously saw it because she said:

- She doesn't trust us.

- How rude Bella, Emmett said.

- But it's not so strange, Emmett. Emmett groaned.

- Please Edward. I interrupted them.

- Where are we going Alice?

- We're going to have a race, she cried happily. Edward and I said the same thing although Edward said it like an order.

- ALICE, NO! Emmett and Jasper highfived.

- Come on pleeeeeeeease Bella.

- What if we get caught?

- That won't happen, I promise.

- Okay then I sighed.

Edwards POV

- Alice, it's too dangerous.I don't want to end up in jail. Like the last time…

- What happened the last time, my angel said? – The last time we had a race, Emmett drove way too fast, Edward, Emmett and Jasper got caught by the police ending up in jail while Alice and I had a girl night. Esme and Carlisle was hunting, Rosalie explained. I looked at her.

-_Who are you and what have you done with Rosalie._ I wondered.

_-HA HA HA, _she thought in a sarcastic way. _What, am I not allowed to do anything nice to her Edward?_

_-_ _Of course I'm just not used to it. Rosalie being nice? What comes next?_

_- Very funny Eddie, get out of my head._

_- Fine, but don't you call me Eddie!_

_- Is Eddie boy better?_

I grawled at her.

PLEEEEAAASEE, Edward. We must have a race.

- No Alice!

-Pleeeeeeease!

- I give up, okay if it's okay with Bella.

- Yeeeeeeeeeeeeey,she cried happily.

- But… Alice's smile immediately disappeared.

- But what?

- I have the race on two conditions. 1; that it's okay with Bella and 2; that we do not drive.

- What should we do then?

- I have an idea, Emmett said suddenly.

- What?

- Me you and Jasper run. With Alice, Bella and Rosalie on our backs. And the winner gets to do the next truth or dare.

_-He's crazy _I thought.

Bella's POV

- Okay, but if we're gonna do this then I have to close my eyes.

- Why do you have to do that? Are you tired to see how fast Edward

is, Emmett teased.

- No, I get nauseous by the speed, I admitted and blushed. Emmett began to howl with laughter. I blushed even more and Edward growled. Then Emmett quit and this time he growled at Jasper. Obviously he had sent calm to Emmett.

- Jasper, quit messing with my feelings. It's okay Bella, Edward assured me.

- Okay then let's do this, Rosalie said.

- YEEEEY!

- To the meadow!

8 minutes later.

- Okey, from here to the school and the one of us who wins can choose the next truth or dare, Alice said. And Edward since, you are the fastest one you have to start 2 steps behind us.

- Ok. I got on Edwards back while Rosalie and Alice got on Jaspers and Emmetts. 3 2 1 START! We started running in the woods.

Alice's POV.

_Wow,this is so fun! I can't believe I haven't done this before. Suddenly I saw something._

_**Vision: **_

_**Mike, Lauren and Tyler in the woods. And then Jaspers eyes went black,and he approached them. The next second 3 people were dead and his eyes sparkled red.**_

_End of vision._

Edward's POV

_I really like this thing it's so fun! – Emmett_

_I just hope I don't get knots in my hair. – Rosalie_

_I get so much excitement that I just want to jump. – Jasper_

_- Wow this is so fun! I can't believe I haven't done this before._

And then I saw the vision.

- STOOOOP!

Bella's POV

- STOOOOP!

I immediately looked at Edward and Alice, wondering why they screamed. I got off from Edward's back.

- What's happened Alice,Emmett asked.

- I had a vision. Mike Lauren and Tyler were in the woods. She didn't have to say more, we all understood how dangerous this was.

- Hi Bella, a voice suddenly said. I know that voice. It's Mike's. I turned around. Mike had come out of nowhere. I watched the Cullens. They looked like they've heard him.

- Hi Mike what are you doing here? Behind him stood lauren and Tyler.

- Well… we heard someone yell stop very loud so we thought we would see what's happened.

- Well… we were just playing a game.

- Oh,what kind of game?

Well kinda like one two three stop but at the same time quite different. We have to run somewhere and then run back before I can count to 40. If we fail the others have to think of something that the one who failed get's to do. Like punishment poker.

- Is it fun?

- The most funny thing about it is when the loser does his/her punishment.

- Bella, Lauren suddenly said. I looked at her. She never talks to me.

- Yes?

-Were you in Sweden and kissed Alexander Skarsgård?

- Yes.

- Is that true?

I sighed. Why is everybody so interested about the fact that I kissed him? Then I looked at Tyler and Mike. This was obviously the reason they came, not because they wanted to see if anything had happened.

- Yes, it's true.

- Why? I thought that… Rosalie interrupted her.

- Actually this game is the reason why she did it. She lost the last round. I mouthed thank you to her. Edward looked at us in misbelieve.

- The last round? How long were she supposed to run?

- Well… you see we don't always run. Sometimes it could be just arm wrestling. And Bella lost against Emmett, so she had to go to Sweden as a punishment and get kissed by 3 different boys.

- But isn't it expensive to go to Sweden just because of that? Lauren asked.

- Well yeah, but it was fun, Alice answered

-OK. It was quiet for a while and then Mike asked.

- Can we join the game then Alice?

- Eh… Sure why not,she said in a tone that really meant eh I don't know. Mike however didn't seem to notice. I rolled my eyes. How thick could he get? Edward walked up to me and said so low that I nearly didn't hear him.

- How thick could he get? I looked at him and frowned.

- You know, sometimes I think that you actually can read my mind. I was thinking the exact same thing.

- Well… maybe that just means that we belong together he said and kissed me.

* * *

So? Was it good? I know it isn't so funny as it could be adn that it was a cheesy end but I hope you liked it! I'll update it as soon as I get positive reviews so REVIEW! **And BTW check out my other stories! I'm gonna write a new one about the Mcquaid brothers from 21 jump street so PLEASE READ IT and my other story about Johnny Depp! **


	11. The Game

**THE GAME**

**Okay, I really need some ideas. Please help! And don't forget to REVIEW! I promise they will be playing Truth or Dare soon!**

Mike'sre POVd

"Mike what the hell were you thinking? Do you actually want to join their stupid game? The Cullen's are freaks!" " Calm down Lauren, I said. It could be fun! _And I can get closer to Bella. Honestly I'm so much better than Edward. He's not that good-looking! What does he have that I don't?_

Edwards POV

"Will they join the game?" Rosalie asked.

"No, Tyler and Lauren will leave and Mike… well we'll chase him away," Alice answered. I started listening to Mike's thoughts when he mentioned my Bella.

"_Honestly, I'm so much better than_ _Edward. He's not that good-looking! What does he have that I don't?" _I growled. Bella looked at me. "Mike only wants to join the game so he can get closer to you. He thinks that I'm not good-looking and wonders what I have that he doesn't" I explained. Well at least he's right about that part where he says that I'm not good looking.

"It's wrong". You're extremely good looking. That's why nearly every girl had a crush on you. Even Ms Cope, she said in a teasing way. And you do have one thing that Mike hasn't.

-What's that love?

Bella just leaned her head against my shoulder and said:

"You have me".

I kissed her hair.

"That's true."

"Hey lovebirds pay attention"! I growled at Emmett.

"How can we chase Mike away? My lovely angel asked.

"_I know what we can do, we can…"_

"Smart, Rose. I'm impressed." I was honestly really impressed, Her idea,if it worked would hopefully make Mike so scared that he wouldn't want to join the game.

" It'll work" Alice said, but we're going to need help from the hounds. She quickly explained the plan.

5 minutes later Mike's POV

_I really hope that the game's gonna start soon._

"Mike?" Tyler and I have been talking and don't want to join that stupid game so we're leaving. Bye"

"Wait Tyler,is it true?" He looked guilty."  
"well…yes, it seems like they just want to mess with us.

"Fine then leave".

When they were gone I saw that the Cullens plus Bella walked towards me. I bat my eyes to her. They stood in front of me in a weird formation. Edward was in the middle with Bella to the right of the right of Bella, stood the little one with spiky hair,Alice I think her name is. Next to her was the one looks like he's in pain. Left to Edward stood the beautiful one, Rosalie, and next to her stood the big one, Emmett. Suddenly I felt very scared. Then Edward looked at me in a VERY threatful way. Then I heard a sound almost like he growled at me.

"OK Mike. If you want to join our game you have to do a test."

"What kind of test", I asked and tried to hide the fact that I was terrified.

"You'll see." Oh you'll see." With that the Cullen's and Bella left.

Edward's POV

"Tyler and Lauren is gone. Shall we go?"

"Yeah", Alice agreed, let's go."

We went over there in the formation that reminded me of the Volturi. I tried really hard to not beat that lowlife creep but it was very tempting. Suddenly I felt calm. _"Jasper!" STOP messing with my feelings!" "Edward,you have to calm down".This plan won't work if you're not calm enough." _I sighed. _"Okay, just don't forget to make him scared." _I paused for a while, looking at Mike._ Although he's kinda scared already. "EDWARD!",_ Alice shouted_. You have to start now or he'll leave us in a few minutes. _

"OK Mike. If you want to join our game you have to do a test." I said with a deep voice, knowing that Mike would be terrified.

"What kind of test", he asked.

"You'll see." Oh you'll see." With that we left. On our way home we looked at each other and started howling with laughter.

This will be fun!

* * *

**Okay,PLEASE REVIEW! **


	12. Mike's Scary Night

**Mike's Scary night**

Thanks for all the reviews!

* * *

Mike's POV

"Mike, Mike, Mike".

I woke up with a voice calling my name over and over again. There was silence for a while and then:

"Mike, Mike, Mike".

I looked around in my room. No one was there but still I heard my name.

"Mike," the voice continued, if you want to join the Cullen's game then you'd better hurry up. Come to the clearing in the woods tonight at 12:00. If you do not dare to come I'll publish a video of you and make sure that everyone can see it. Look in your letterbox. There's a yellow,thick envelope there with a videotape in it. If you watch it you'll know that that video can be quite embarrassing. So… What do you say? Will you come? I DARE YOU"!

I recognized the voice but I could not identify it,but it sounded like it came from a movie.

I looked at my watch. It was now 10:30. I dressed and fixed my hair which usually takes a quarter. This time however it took half an hour because I had to fix it more carefully if I wanted Bella to like me. I can't understand how Cullen can get the hair so untidy. I think that little pixie helps him. _SeriouslyI can't understna why Bella likes him so much. He's creepy. _ I left the house at eleven o'clock. A couple of minutes later I entered the forest and found a letter on the lamppost. I opened it.

"Dear Mike, I congratulate you to your decision to meet me at the clearing. That may be have been the smartest decision of your life. I've placed a torch at the ground next to this letter and some matches beside it so you can find me. Good luck!"

I looked around and found the torch and the matches. I light it up and began to walk towards the clearing. Suddenly I heard a wolf howling and another wolf answer. Pretty soon after that I started to increase my pace.

"Seriously Mike, you're just imagining it. There are no wolves so close to the city." I told myself. Suddenly I felt a wind right behind me, then to the right of me, to the left, right in front of me. I looked around but could not see anything. Now, I was scared as hell. 3 minutes later I was at the clearing. There,on the hill I saw somebody waiting. The person had it's back towards me.

"You're late" the voice said.

"I'm never late I just arrived precisely when I meant to arrive, I said.

"Silly movie quotes do not work on me".

Then I recognized the voice. It was the voice of Jigsaw. The persdon turned around and I could see it 's face. It was not a face. It was a mask with red circles on the cheeks. It was a Jigsaw mask. I screamed really lod and in the distance I could hear the wolves howling.

3'd POV

Mike did not hear the silent laughter 5 meters in front of him.

* * *

** Scary? Anyway, hope you enjoyed.**

**Thanks for all reviews!**

**Please do not stop to Review!**


	13. The Clearing

**I'm so so sorry for not updating earlier but it's been christmas and new year so I've been busy. HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Mike POV

I looked at the person n the Jigsaw mask.

"I'm not afraid of you!" I yelled.

"Liar! I can feel your emotions and right now Mike Newton, you are really scared."

"What do you want from me?"

"DO NOT JOIN THE CULLEN'S GAME"

_I have too! Bella will be interested in me if I do_, I thought.

"Bella will never be interested in you."

"_Holy crap! Can he read my mind"?_

The wolves howled again. I looked around in the clearing. Something had changed.

Suddenly I felt something touching my shoulder. There was no one there and then a shadow appeared next to me. I shuddered. It was ice cold.

"Bella will never be interested in you, Jigsaw repeated, and yes I can read your mind. I know every single thing that' goes through your mind. I know what you think of Bella and I have an order for you. DO NOT JOIN THE CULLEN'S GAME!"

"I have too, I cried. Bella will think I'm a coward if I don't join!"

"You've got your orders. If you join the game then you will have to face the consequences of what you've , leave or the wolves will come after you. "

"I really don't believe that". I said trying to be tough. Then a reddish wolf appeared 3 meters from Jigsaw.

I slowly started to leave the clearing.

"Oh, and Mike"

"I wouldn't leave the house in a couple of days if I were you, the voice said". 3 more wolves appeared like they were emphasizing his words. I ran away.

3'd POV

Once again, Mike did not see the people in the bushes 2 meters behind him.

Bella POV

We were howling with laughter when "Jigsaw" walked towards us. He removed the mask - Jasper.

"That went pretty well don't you think?" He said smiling.

"Well", Emmett asked in disbelief. "That was the funniest thing I've ever seen in my life."

"Yeah that was fun", I agreed.

"There's just one problem wit this", Rosalie said. "We actually have to thank the dogs for their help.

"No problem", Jacob said. Out of the blue Jacob and the other wolves had come back from their chase. "Mike was really scared. But why did we do it?"

"Just to scare Mike a little bit" Emmett answered.

Jacob and the rest of the pack began to laugh and then left the clearing.

"Now shall we continue playing truth or dare?" Alice said,

"Alice, Bella needs to sleep. We can continue this later but now she needs to rest."

Alice and Emmett frowned.

"Emmett come to my room, I wanna show you something", Rosalie said.

"What, now?"

"Yes, this minute, Rosalie said." Emmett ran up the stairs. "Thank you", I mimed.

"You owe me one, Good night Bella" Rosalie said laughing and went up the stairs.

"Ok I give up", Alice said. "But you have to be here at 1:00 pm or I'll come to get you even if I have to interrupt something."

I blushed as Alice and Jasper went away.

Edward kissed my hair. "Come on love, let's go."

10 minutes later I opened the door to my house and looked at the watch on the wall. 2:00 am.

"Bella, WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY COMING HOME AT 2:00 AM?"

"Dad, I've been with Jacob."

"Yes, I know that… hang on, what was Edward doing in La Push?"

"We weren't in La Push dad, we were in the clearing", I said as patiently as I could.

"What Bella means is that Jacob and she was in La Push but then Jacob had to go home so Bella called me and we went to the clearing and just talked but then Bella fell asleep so I decided to drive her home, Edward lied smoothly.

"Oh, ok but next time call so I know where you are".

I went up the stairs and went to my room and changed to my nightgown. Edward and I lay down on my bed

"Can you stay?" I asked Edward.

"Sure, I'll stay with you for the rest of your life".

"Much longer than that I hope" I said and kissed him. After a while he pulled me away. I lay my head against his chest.

"Edward, can't we try it?" He sighed.

"Bella, haven't we had this conversation before? I agreed to do it on our wedding night but not before that,"

"Edward, can't we just…. Before I could finish he started to hum my lullaby. I gave up fell down on my pillow and fell asleep.

8 hours later I woke up and saw Alice standing beside my desk. Edward was gone

"Bella, get up, get up, GET UP! She almost jumped at the spot.

"Alice, just let me sleep a little longer."

"No way" she said. "I have to do your hair and then we have to continue truth or dare.

I gave up.

1:00' a clock we arrived at the Cullen's house and I saw Emmett,Jasper, Rosalie and an annoyed Edward. I looked at Alice. She looked like they jad been up to something.

"Where did you go?" I asked Edward.

"Sorry love, They tricked me. Edward said. " Emmett and Jasper came to your house an hour after you fell asleep and told me that Esme wanted to talk to me. They kept thinking thoughts I didn't want to know so I tried to not read their minds. When we got here they held me here".

"Alice saw that you were gonna miss Truth or Dare and we couldn't let that happen. We wanted to continue the game so we solved it" Emmett said. " By the way do you always talk that much in your sleep" he added. I blushed.

"Edward, I love you, I love you, Emmett imitated. Edward looked furious and I blushed even more.

"Okay, so we're all here let's start the game! Alice cried.

* * *

**I know that this may not have been the best chapter but I'm trying. **

**THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS!**

**Kayla, yes I will continue this story.**

**REVIEW! :D **

**Oh, if you want to read something really strange then read about the WEST MEMPHIS 3!  
**


	14. Jasper's Dare

**Thanjk's so much for the reviews and I'm sorry that I haven't updated but I've got so much in school right now and when I did try to uplaod it it didn't work :( **

**I just want to say that I really REALLY love all your reviews!**

**ENJOOYY!**

* * *

"Ok, Bella it's your turn to choose"

"Oh, come on Alice do I really have to, I complained, knowing that nothing could stop her when she was like this. I was right.

"Of course, Bella it'll be fun!"

"It wasn't that fun to be kissed by Mike Newton!" Alice looked at me with an apology in her eyes.

"I'm really sorry that that happened. But pleasssssssssse do this. For me?" SHe said and looked at me but this time with puppyeyes. I sighed.

"Alice,you are truly an annoying pixie", I said before I turned to Jasper

"Okay, Jasper,truth or dare?

"Dare"

"I dare you to go to the mall, dress like Sweeney Todd and sing Epiphany while you're sending anger to the crowd."

Emmett began howling with laughter as he pictured Jasper as Sweeny. Jasper, however did not smile.

"Bella that's breaking our rules," he said.

"No it's not`", Edward interrupted. "We won't be the ones who breaks things so it'll work out."

"Bella, please you really don't wanna hear me sing," Jasper said. I grinned ivilly at him.

"Payback is a bitch Jasper; I got to kiss MIKE NEWTON! And now it's your time to pay."

"But it wasn't I who gave you the dare"

"Jasper do it or go naked", Emmett said after finally be able to stop laughing.

"Fine, I'll do it, Which Sweeney are you talking about? The Johnny Depp one or the George Hern one" Jasper muttered.

"The Johnny Depp one!"

"You have to have a lot of makeup,Jasper boy, Emmett said and began laughing again". Jasper shot him a evil eye look.

"Oooh,so scared Emmett said and laughed even harder."

"Get off him, we have to go now!" I cried,anxious that we would miss the time when all the kids were at the mall after school.

We got in our cars and drove to the mall. Outside the mall we stopped and fixed Jasper's hair and makeup, making him look exactly Sweeney.

"Ready" Edward asked.

"Nope but here we go." Jasper muttered.

We entered the mall and Jasper began to hum the first notes from Epiphany. Emmet started laughing as people bagan to notice him.

"_I had him!"_

* * *

**So what did you think? :D I know I know, it was waaaaaay too short but I felt like it could be a good ending to the chapter.**

**Review!**


	15. Jasper Todd

**I 'd just like to say thank you for all yor reviews! It means a lot!Please continue with that. **

* * *

" _I had him!" _Jasper sang. Suddenly he stopped and looked at Edward. I didn't need Edward's talent to know what he thought.

"Yes, Jasper you have to do this. Alice, can you just sing Mrs Lovett's part?"

"Fine, I'll do it," Alice said. We began to mingle with the rest of the mall in pairs so it was me and Edward, Rosalie and Emmett and, naturally, Alice and Jasper. We made sure that we were in the background but not so far away that we couldn't see what happened. Then Jasper began to walk in a circle while singing:

"_I had him__! __His throat was there beneath my hands,_ Jasper sang, while Alice calmed him down. _There, there, there calm down _Alice said_. No! I had him His throat was there and he'll never come again_. Jasper sang"_Easy now, - hush love hush I keep telling you what's your rush?_ Alice sang.

Jasper turned to Alice with fury in his eyes.

_Wh__en? Why did I wait?__  
__You told me to wait -__  
__Now he'll never come again.__  
__There's a hole in the world like a great black pit__  
__and it's filled with people who are filled with shit__  
__and the vermin of the world inhabit it.__  
__But not for long..._

_They all deserve to die.__  
__Tell you why, Mrs. Lovett, tell you why. Because in all of the whole human race__  
__Mrs Lovett, there are two kinds of men and only two__  
__There's the one they put in his proper place__  
__And the one with his foot in the other one's face__  
__Look at me, Mrs Lovett, look at you._

_Now we all deserve to die_ Jasper sang while he took a steady grip of Alice neck._  
__Even you Mrs. Lovett...even I… _Then he put the knife against her throat. Alice looked terrified._  
__Because the lives of the wicked should be made brief __  
__For the rest of us death will be a relief__  
__We all deserve to die._

_And I'll never see Joanna, _Jasper sang while slowly removing the knife._  
__No I'll never hold my girl to me - FINISHED! _To this point Jasper had been singing quite low and in a very small part of the mall but now he walked fast towards the aisle. Some of the people who noticed him looked terrified but almost everyone began to feel very angry. Suddenly I was furious._  
__Alright! You sir, you sir, how about a shave? _Jasper said to a man with a big beard._  
__Come and visit your good friend Sweeney.__  
__You sir, too sir? Welcome to the grave. _Jasper pointed to several men with the knife.

_I will have vengeance.__  
__I will have salvation.__  
__Who sir, you sir?__  
__No one in the chair, come on! Come on!__  
__Sweeney's waiting. I want you bleeders.__  
__You sir - anybody.__  
__Gentlemen don't be shy! _ He said to a man who somehow was able to be calm. The next second he wasn't calm anymore.

_Not one man, no, no ten men.__  
__Not a hundred can assuage me -__  
__I will have you!__  
__And I will get him back even as he gloats__  
__In the meantime I'll practice on dishonourable throats._ I looked around. The whole mall was going crazy. Nearly every person in the mall was fighting against another one and those who didn't smashed things._  
__And my Lucy lies in ashes__  
__And I'll never see my girl again. _

_But the work waits!__  
__I'm alive at last!__  
__And I'm full of joy!_

Then 2 seconds later the whole mall was quiet again. The security guards looked astonished as if they had just woken up from a coma.

"Bella, we have to go or Jasper will get caught" Edward said in a low voice. I climbed up on his back and closed my eyes while he ran to our meeting spot. 5 minutes later we met Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper and Alice. We quickly removed Jasper's makeup and clothes. Emmett jumped in the driver's seat and we were off to the Cullen's house.

"Oh this is really bad" Edward said after 5 minutes of driving. We all turned to him.

"What?"

"The police are waiting 50 meters a front of us."

"Is," I started but Edward interrupted me.

"Charlie's among them" he confirmed. I draw my breath as we pulled over. Luckily there was one car in front of us who also got questioned by the police. Alice quickly gave me a pair of sunglasses. I put them on and just waited for Charlie. A few minutes later Charlie was heading towards us. By now, we all wore sunglasses. Charlie got to the drivers seat.

"Hello, do you know that your left lamp doesn't work?"

"Yes, sir I do, I'm headed to Dowling to get it fixed." Emmett answered.

"Okay, can you afford it? Dowling's are very expensive." Charlie asked. There were some low muffles. The Cullen's had no problem with Dowlings.

"Yes, I've been saving a long time."

"You must have been, if you can afford it", Charlie laughed. "But could you give me your driver's license?" Emmett looked nervous. Then all of a sudden, Charlie began to laugh really loud. He couldn't stop laughing and I just stared at him. What was he doing? Then, Edward squeezed my hand very lightly. me. I looked at him in surprise. He just looked at Jasper. _Oh ,I see. JASPER! _Charlie stopped laughing.

"I'm sorry I don't know what that was. Can you now please give me your driver's license?"

Edward's POV

I sat next to my angel while thinking over the game. This time Truth or Dare had been more trouble that usual with the Sweden trip.

"_I really wonder what happened at the mall guards told me that it was calm and then everyone started fighting. And that __someone was dressed from the 18__th__ century and that he had black hair with a white strip in it._

"Oh this is really bad". I said.

"What is it," Rosalie asked.

"The police are waiting 50 meters in front of us."

"Is…"Bella asked. I understood her question and interrupted her.

"Charlie's among them. I confirmed. I heard Bella draw a breath while Alice handed us sunglasses. Then we just sat there waiting for Charlie.

"Hello, do you know that your left lamp doesn't work?" Charlie asked.

"Yes, sir I do, I'm headed to Dowling to get it fixed." Emmett answered.

"Okay, can you afford it? Dowling's are very expensive." Charlie asked. We laughed quietly at the question. If he could see who we were he wouldn't have to ask.

"_As if we would have any problem with money",_ Rosalie thought sourly.

"_You don't have to be mad Rosalie."_

"_I__t's really insulting to ask us if we can afford Dowling's. Who does he think he i?"_

" Yes, I've been saving a long time." Emmett answered, grinning,

"You must have been, if you can afford it", Charlie laughed. "But could you give me your driver's license?" Emmett looked nervous. Then all of a sudden, Charlie began to laugh really loud.

"_Jasper! Stop messing with Charlie's feelings!" _

"_Get out of my head Edward! I'm just doing this to solve the situation. But fine!_

Bella's POV

Charlie stopped laughing.

"I'm sorry I don't know what that was. Can you now please give me your driver's license?" Emmett gave it to him without a word.

"Why are you all wearing sunglasses?" It's not … he started until he read Emmett's license. Emmett removed his.

"Can you all remove your sunglasses?" I removed my sunglasses but lowered my head.

Charlie looked in the backseat and saw Edward.

"Edward!"

"Yes Charlie?"

"Aren't you with..." Charlie stopped when he saw a lowered head.

"ISABELLA MARIE SWAN! I KNOW IT'S YOU HIDING"!

"Hi dad" I said.

"Bella have you any idea what's happened at the mall today?

"No, dad I haven't."

"Where are you going?"

"Like Emmett told you, we're headed to Dowling's." I tried to lie.

Charlie snorted. "Hah! One thing I know about you is that you perfectly manage to fix your own car. Now where were you headed?"

"Charlie, we're headed to Dowling's." Alice said

"Why are you headed to Dowling's?"

"We need to buy a front lamp to the car." Alice answered.

"By the way, doesn't the mall have a mechanic store?" Emmett put in.

"Oh yeah, that's right, Jasper said. Let's go to the mall." I was trying really hard not to laugh and I had a suspicion that I was not the only one.

"Not the mall!" Charlie immediately said.

"Why not Charlie", Edward said confused,

"Yeah, why not Charlie", I said.

"Don't mock me Bella! Charlie said annoyed. "Don't you know what happened at the mall?"

"No?"

"Some freak, Emmett laughed, quickly hiding it with a cough, ran around and sang and somehow the whole crowd in the mall got furious and destroyed things and fought with each other."

"Did someone get hurt dad?" I asked.

"No, and we don't know who did it." Charlie answered. "All we do know is that he was dressed in 18th century clothes."

"Okay, dad we will not go to the mall." I said.

"Good, you can go now, just be sure you fix that lamp."

"Okay, Charlie" Emmett said. We quickly drove away.

We drove to their home and sat down in the living room. We looked at each other and then we started to laugh our heads off.

"Poor Charlie, Rosalie said after 5 minutes. " I wonder if they'll ever figure out who it was.

That just made it harder to stop laughing.

Okay who's next? Jasper asked when we finally stopped.

"Hmm... Eddie truth or Dare?


	16. The new side of Bella

**Okay first of all : SORRY! Haven't had the time to write on this and I've had a HUGE writer's block. But I'm back! I personslly wanna thank every singe one of those who's reviewd. It means a lot to me! And esmeplatt95 I will keep writing! This chapter was quite difficult to write because when I wrote it it didn't end. it just kept going on and I couldn't feel like "this is a good ending" but hopefully you'll like it!**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Edward POV

"Dare!" If I picked truth Emmett would tease me for the rest of my life.

"I dare you to…"

"NO!" I yelled. I refuse to! JASPER, DO NOT MAKE ME DO THAT! I was more furious at him than I'd ever been.

"Edward sorry but I've decided." Jasper grinned. He was not sorry at all.

"I want to speak with Bella alone. I said and went with my angel to my room.

"What is it?" Bella asked as soon as we lay down on the bed. She looked at me anxiously. _Wow she is really beautiful!_

"He wants me to go on a date with Lauren Mallory" I growled.

"Edward, it's okay."

I looked at her, according to me she's an angel. _I can't believe that she waited for me when I left her. And to forgive me when I almost got her killed, she really loves me. What have I done to deserve her?_

"No it's not okay to date the school's most disgusting girl when I have the most beautiful right next to me I said and noticed happily how her cheeks went red. _How I would miss that_! _I would do anything to hear her thoughts right now._

"Actually I'd be more worried if you went through the school naked." "Though I'd bet that Ms Cope wouldn't mind".

I growled at her.

"I don't think it's a good time for me to be alone with you Mr Cullen. You may take advantage of me" she said in a very polite but at the same time provoking voice.

"Is that so Miss. Swan?" I asked polite. "Well. If I have advantage then I might as well use it" I said and before she had the time to stop me I lift her up on my back, opened the window and jumped out to the nearest tree."

"You, my angel said with her head against my cheek, are in VERY big trouble."

"Like that time I had Alice kidnap you while I was hunting? 'Cause that turned out to be quite nice."

"No", she said when we'd landed. "Like helping Emmett and Alice dress you for the date with Lauren kinda trouble.

"Bella" I complained.

"You shouldn't have taken advantage of me then Mr Cullen should you? She teased. Enough. I couldn't take this side of her, I didn't even know she had it. I held her in my arms.

"You know, I really like this side of you." I said.

"I kinda like it too. It's so fun to tease you. Don't get to do that very often" My love said. Then she kissed me very softly.

"Mmm, can I get a fill- up" I asked.

"Anytime you want," she said and kissed me again. This time I deepened it. _I love her so much!_

Bella POV

If I had all the time on the world I would spend it by kissing Edward. He was so amazing. The fact that he, no matter how strange it was, felt the same way about me didn't make it worse.

Then all of a sudden Edward was gone. I looked around. Where was he?

The next second he was with me again. This time, however he wasn't alone. Behind him stood Emmett and Jasper, Emmett with a huge grin on his face. A voice made me turn around. There stood Alice and Rosalie.

"What happened?" I asked him.

"I'm sorry love, he said and glared at Jasper and Emmett, some people just don't know when it's a bad time to interrupt."

"Alice saw that your date with Lauren wasn't gonna happen and we couldn't have that on our conscience" Jasper said.

"We thought it was best to make sure that you called your precious Lauren and ask her out" Emmett said, still with that mocking grin on his face.

"She is NOT my precious." Edward said and held his arms around me.

"Okay, if you're gonna eat Bella for dinner you have to do it somewhere else, if that's not the case then let's do the dare!" Alice said impatiently.

"Come on don't wanna see Alice irritated do we?" Rosalie said in a teasingly. Emmett, Rosalie and Jasper started to leave. After two seconds Alice followed them. I looked at Edward

"If someone has to eat me for dinner then the only person I would allow is you." I said.

"Hmm.. that sounds quite lovely, I might try to do that sometime." He kissed me.

"Yeah", he said. "I would definitely be okay with that." "Hey, my siblings think that we will be here until they come and get us again. What do you say? Should we outrun them?"

"The window to your bedroom is still open," I reminded him

"Yeah, you're right. Well what are you waiting for? Come on spider monkey."

I climbed up his back and we were off again.

Before I knew it we were in his bedroom again. I lay my head on his chest while he played with my hair only stopping once in a while to kiss me."

"You know", he said after a while, "you are so different today than any other day before."

"In a good or bad way?" I asked anxiously.

"A really good way." Really slowly he moved even closer to me and kissed me very deep.

"_Is it possible? Does he want to?"_

There was only one answer to that question. Slowly I started to take off his shirt Strangely he didn't move away. Instead he started to take off my shirt.

The door slammed open

"STOP IT RIGHT NOW"!

"For crying out loud Alice! Why can't we be alone? I asked while Edward growled "

"Bella, we're playing truth or dare, not some kind of love game! When you are married you can do that, now we're playing Truth or Dare!"

"Edward, you need to get ready for the date with Lauren. We WILL drag you away from each other if we have to." She continued.

"Okey, we're coming." I said.

"You've said that before Bella. Come right now! Edward, get dressed."

I gave up.

"Okay I'm coming." I said and rose from the bed.

"I have a suspicion that your sister is the dictator in this family." I told Edward.

"Now, what gave you that idea love?" He answered smiling. Alice literally dragged me down the stairs.

10 minutes later Edward came down the stairs. He was so unbelievably beautiful. He was dressed in a dark blue sweater which made his skin really shine. His bronze hair was so messy and that made it even more beautiful.

"You ready to do this." Rosalie asked him.

He nodded and walked up to me and stroked my cheek.

"You know I love you" He said,went to the phone and called Lauren. He put the phone on speaker.

"_Hello?"_ A voice asked.

"Hello, this is Edward Cullen. Who am I speaking to? " All of a sudden the voice sounded completely different and a lot more flirty.

"_Oh, hi Edward, this is Traee."_ A 40years old woman who was trying to flirt with a boy who were supposed to be 17? Disgusting. (**AN Lauren's mom isn't mentioned in the books so I just came up with her)**

"Hi Tracee, how are you?" Edward said politely.

"_What can I do for you Edward?"_

"I was wondering if Lauren is home"

"_Uh..._" Tracee sounded unsure before she continued. _"Yeah, she's home but what is it you want? Whatever it is I can help you"_ She said with a heavy accentuation at the word help.

"Uh…no I'd like to speak to Lauren please" Edward answered.

"_Okay let me get her for you_" Tracee answered.

After a minute Lauren got the phone.

"_Hello?"_

"Hi Lauren, this is Edward Cullen."

"_Hi Edward what can I do for you?"_ She said seductively.

"Well…" He said and looked at me before he continued. "I was wdering if you'd go out on a date with me.

* * *

**I hope you liked the chapter. Please REVIEW! Btw I'm thinking of putting in Alexander Skarsgard again 'causr I've recently started watching the show True Blood! Is that a good idea/ bad idea? Let me know!**


	17. Our girlfriends are up to no good!

**I'm SO sorry for the long wait but I broke with my boyfriend and didn't really feel like writing for a while.**

anyway, ENJOY!

* * *

"Go on a date?"

"Yes," I answered.

"Of course I will" Lauren answered, almost purring.

"I've been waiting for you to ask me out. I knew that you would leave Bella. She is soo plain. She's so slutty."

I fought against my will of telling her to shut up, how could she be so rude? What had Bella ever done to her? I looked at my siblings. They all looked furious. Even Rosalie was mad at Lauren.

"_I __didn__'__t __know __that __you __were __so __fond __of __Bella__" _I thought. Rosalie snorted.

"_I'm not but Lauren is worse. Bella is not plain or slutty."_

"So you know any good restaurant?" I asked,

"Well there's a good restaurant called Deborah's Palace. It's in Port Angeles."

"Okay that sounds nice, can I pick you up around eight?" I asked and looked at the time, it was now 2 pm.

"Yeah that sounds great" I said.

"So I'll se you at eight?" She asked.

"Maybe '15 minutes to eight when I come to pick you up."

"Good I see you then bye".

"Bye". I hung up, and turned around to my family. Emmett was howling with laughter. I looked at Alice, she had something in her eyes that immediately told me she was up to no good. I tried to listen to her thoughts-

"_Oh __my __darling,__o h__my__darling __oh__my__darling __Clementine,__thou __are __lost __and __gone __forever __dreadful __sorry __Clementine__"_ WTF?

"Alice what in the world?"

"Can't talk right now I'm busy, she said, grabbed Bella and hurried out of the room,

"Something tells me your girlfriend s up to no good" I told Jasper. He chuckled.

"Seems like it" He agreed. "And I think that your girlfriend is in it".

"ROSALIE, get over here now" Alice shouted. Rosalie jumped out of her chair and disappeared.

"From the looks of it, I'd say that all of our girlfriends are up to no good" Emmett commented.

30 minutes have passed and no sign from our girlfriends. Whenever I tried to read Rosalie's or Alice's mind the only thing I could hear was them singing. Alice sang old tradition folk song while Rosalie sang pop songs.

When they came down all I could do was gasp. My fiancée was stunning. She was wearing a blue longdress (link in my profile) and her hair was curly. Rosalie wore a silver dress and even I had t admit it looked good on her. Alice wore a purple short dress. I took Bella's hand and led her in to the kitchen.

"Bella, what in the world?"

"You like it Mr Cullen?" She said with that same teasing seductive voice she used before.

"I do. Very much indeed. Especially on you Ms Swan." I knew the others were listening and I couldn't care less. She was perfect! My angel approached me. "I think", she said, that I want you to kiss me". I did. As usual my siblings interrupted us. Emmett coughed while Jasper had a very teaseful expression. Bella blushed.

"I'm glad you like it" she said and gave me a quick kiss. "We're going to Ms Cope"

"Ms Cope? "

"Yeah, we're gonna teach her the very important lesson of not seduce our boyfriends. Rosalie said smugly.

She explained the plan and for once, I liked what Rosalie was saying.

"We have 6½ hours until you date with Lauren Alice said. This will work perfectly!"

Rosalie, Emmett and Alice walked out of the kitchen. Bella started to but stayed when she saw that I had no intention of leaving the kitchen.

"In a moment love, Jasper wants to ask us something first"

"I was just wondering if anythinh has happened. You seem like you just gotten together. You're different around eachother than you usually are.

"I was just wondering the same thing." Alice said, coming into the kithchen.

"If Jasper hadn't send calmness to you, you'd be naked in Edward's room right now"

Bella hid her face in my chest.

"Maybe it's because we're soon to be husband and wife." I told them.

"Maybe." Jasper agreed. Together they left the kitchen.

Bella looked at me.

"I can't believe that quite soon you will be mine." I kissed her forehead.

"Love, I'm already yours" I said and kissed her again.

* * *

**Sorry if it was too cheesy and for the long wait. I'm trying to update quite often. Please read and review! :D**


	18. Phonecall to Ms Cope

Edward POV

"Do I really have to do this" I said and turned to Alice.

" Edward, you said you liked the plan" Bella said disappointed. _How could I ever resist her?_

"Trust me love, I do but just the thought of calling Ms Cope." I shuddered as my family and my fiancée laughed at me. Then my phone blipped. I looked at the message.

"_Hi my dearest Eddie, I know I'm not supposed to text you but you are so hot, wanna do something fun tonight? Bring dinner, we won't need dessert ;) MISS Cope."_

"What's that?" Jasper asked as he felt my emotions. _Damn it, sometimes Jaspers gift can be REALLY annoying."_

"_Stay out of this Jasper"_ I thought while glaring at him. He just snickered.

"What is it?" Rosalie asked.

"Our Edward here is disgusted and I have no idea why but I bet it has something to do with the text message he just got. Jasper grinned, obviously not caring at all about my glare.

"What did the message say Eddie?" Emmett teased. I looked at my siblings. I could tell they all wanted to know. I saw them exchange a glance. I knew that glance. "YOU DON'T DARE!" I growled at them. 3 seconds later I took Bella in my arms and ran away from my crazy siblings. An hour later we stopped. By now, Forks was way behind us, and we were on the top of a mountain. It was so beautiful, almost like my meadow. Bella lied down on the grass. She looked even more pale than usual. I sat down next to her.

"Bella, love, are you okay?"

"What on earth just happened?"

"Well… my siblings wanted to see the message. Sometimes, they get SO curious and try to catch me but they know I'm the fastest one so they've come up with a plan to catch me. I played with her hair.

"And…. How does that plan work out?" She prompted me.

"Well… usually Alice tries to see the future while singing a nursery rhyme or something. Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie have found their own ways to keep me away from their heads."

"How?" She asked curiously, now more interested by the story than before.

"Rosalie and Emmett think about… things that I'm not to glad to know about I said and noticed how her cheeks went red. And Jasper remembers the dare when you were a hyperactive pixie, after eaten all that cotton candy!" It was quite difficult t calm you down" I said, and saw how she blushed even more. _Is that even possible?_

"So they can't catch you?"

"No, but when you are here it's much easier. Even though they think of you as a sister they'd have no problem using you as bait, because you are… well… you can't run as fast as they can." I confessed.

"Yeah, because I'm human! I can't wait until I become one of you!" Suddenly she looked at me with real puppy eyes.

"Please, Edward, can't you turn me?" She said and tried to kiss me. I kissed her back a short moment.

"Bella, we've talked about it." I said, refusing to look her in the eyes. I knew that it would be really difficult for me to say no to her if I did.

"I know, but"

"Bella, we're not having this conversation. I have, even though I should know better, agreed to turn you when you are my wife, but not before that."

"But I hate this! Always be the slow one, never be able to run as fast as you, never look so beautiful as you do in the sunlight." She complained. I stared at her, she had never mentioned that!"

"BELLA SWAN" I interrupted her and looked her in the eyes.

"You are_, I kissed her_, the most, _I kissed her again_, beautiful, _kiss_, woman, _kiss,_ I've EVER met! No one can compare to you!"

She looked a bit surprised.

"Have you ever listened to a single word I've said Bella? You don't see yourself with clear eyes."

"But what if something happens before the wedding? What if the Volturi comes?"

"They won't, love," I said and hugged her.

"Sorry I'm a bit foolish aren't I?" She asked. I grinned my crooked smile at her. I knew she couldn't resist that.

"A bit."

"Sorry, I just had this dream last night."

"So that's what all the talking was about."

"Really? What did I say?"

"You started saying my name but then it went off to something like: "No, no. I haven't, I promise, I have no idea why", and "Please I really want to" "yellow eyes". I must admit I tried to understand your dream and failed.

" I really love that you can't read my mind."

We lay there for a while.

"Edward,?" Bella said and rose up.

"Yes, love?"

"We should go back, I don't want the rest of them too worry plus, you have a date with Lauren and a call to Ms Cope." I growled playfully at her.

"Bella, I do not like that tone. It sounds like you're almost thinking it's an honour for me to call them!

"Isn't it?"

"Bella, be very, very careful!" I motioned towards her. She predicted my movements.

"No you do NOT do that!" She said and shaked her finger. I stopped.

"No, Ms." I said ashamed. _How come I haven't seen this side of her before?_

"Now, stand over there and shame until I say so!"

I did what she told me too. This new Bella was unbelievably hot!

After a while she came over.

"That was that, I think you've been ashamed for enough time." she said and kissed me.

"You know what, I said between the kisses, I think I really enjoy this side of you!"

"Well appreciate it while you can then Mr. Cullen. In less than two months I'll be your wife and then this side will disappear."

"No that can't happen! If what you're saying is true then perhaps I will cancel the engagement.

"You will do no such thing Edward! I've not been planning and planning for months just so you could enjoy a new side of Bella for a bit longer" Alice interrupted.

Bella looked at her.

"You know Alice, I love you like you are my sister but right now, I just want to be alone with my fiancé so leave."

"Bella, this lovey dovey role playing game of yours has been going on for too long! Back to the mansion or Edward here has to go naked for a week!"

2 hours later.

"Here they come!" Emmett boomed as soon as the little pixie, my angel and I entered the house.

Within 3 seconds I had a cellphone in my hand and my siblings all had huge grins on their faces. I sighed, it was clear that I could not postpone the gruesome call to Ms. Cope any longer. With my siblings, knowing this, and my angel being hold by Emmett, I had no choice but calling the number.

"_Hello?"_

"Hi, I'm looking for Ms Cope?" I said in a deep husky voice.

"_Yes, that's me, who is this?"_

"It doesn't matter who it is, what's matter is that I want too meet you. I've been watching you, you know."

"_Actually, I didn't know that, are you sure you've got the right person?"_

"Of course, I could hear thousands of voiced and still be able to pick out yours." I winked at my Bella who blushed furiously.

"_That is the most romantic thing I've ever heard but actually, I'm not single_. _My boyfriend will be here any minute._"

"You have a boyfriend? But whatever, I'm sure I can fight him" I asked in real disbelief. Who would want her?

"_Yes, I have a boyfriend but I don't think you can fight him. He's always so sure of himself. And I don't want any other giy. He's got the most amazing bronze-coloured hair I've ever seen." _At this Emmett started to boom with laughter. Jasper quickly managed to calm him down.

"_And his eyes. You can drown in them. They are filled with thick liquid gold."_

I stood with my jaw hanging. How could she describe me as her boyfriend? The woman looked like she was 70 for crying out loud!"

Somehow I managed to keep my voice the same.

"Is it Edward Cullen you're talking about? I thought he already had a girlfriend. What's her name now, uh… Bella isn't it?_ Like I would ever forget her name!_

"_No, they've broken up. Did you know that she's been seen in Sweden kissing Alexander Skarsgard?"_

"Eh… no, I did not know that."

"_Well… she has. And I think its good they've broken up. Bella is a nice girl but Edward deserves someone more mature and I am that someone. Are you coming over or what? I'm getting SO interested in meeting you!"_

"I'll be right over". I quickly finished the conversation and hurried over to Ms. Cope's house.

3 hours later

CARLISLE'S POV

I was enjoying the most romantic date ever with my wife when my phone rang.

"Carlisle Cullen"

"_Hi, it's August Snow here."_

"Oh hi,"

_"You should come to the hospital."_

"What is it?"

"_Well… Ms Cope was just hospitalized."_

"What's wrong with her?"

"_Well… nothing, physically but mentally, she keeps repeating the same phrase over and over again."_

"And what's the phrase?"

"_Something, something, the Cullens." No one can hear the first words but she's on a repeat like a recorder._

I sighed, "I'll be right with you." I explained the situation to my beloved wife.

"They are so immature! What in the world has happened to them? " She asked.

"I don't know, love, I honestly don't know."


	19. Time to use the dolls?

**I'm sorry for the long wait and for this short chapter I've actually started on my next chapter. And, for those of you who reads my other twilight story, I have to apolgize but (as you might have read already) I'm not gonna update that for a while because things has happened to me that are way too similar to that story and I'm finding it difficult to write about it. I will contniue on it but it will take some time! **

**Anyway I hope you're gonna enjoy my next chapter! :D**

**Revi****e****w please!**

Esme POV

We hurried back to our home. I gave Carlisle a light kiss and he rushed his way to the hospital. 4 hours later Emmett, Rosalie Alice and Jasper sat down by the dinner table; Edward was on his way to drop Bella home. I loved that girl like my own daughter and I was so thankful that Edward had found her but right now we needed to give our 4 children a real lecture.

"So…" Carlisle began, once Edward sat on a chair next to his siblings, "what is going on?"

4 faces looked innocently at him.

"What do you mean dad?" Jasper asked. Carlisle looked at him and then began to laugh.

"JASPER!" I said sharply. He actually had the guts to use his gift at a time like this!

"Sorry mom." To his defense I must say he looked ashamed.

"I'll ask again. What is going on?"

"What do you mean?" Rosalie asked.

"What I mean is: what is going on with you?" I've spent 3 hours at the hospital trying to calm down Ms. Cope."

"What has happened to Ms. Cope?" Edward asked innocently.

"I have no idea but the only words we could get out of her was " Do not mess with the Cullen's."

They all began to giggle.

"What did you do to her?!" Carlisle asked.

"We didn't do anything." Alice said.

"Emmett, I said softly, you haven't said anything."

Edward POV.

"Emmett", Esme said softly, "you haven't said anything". Shit. She had discovered our weak point. _PLEASE EMMETT, DO NOT OPEN YOUR MOUTH DO NOT OPEN YOUR MOUTH, DO NOT OPEN YOUR MOUTH!" _I knew he couldn't read my mind but it couldn't hurt right? I didn't need to read my siblings minds to know that they were thinking the same thing. If Emmett DID open his mouth he wouldn't be able to control himself from laughing and we would be in Big trouble! Hell, even bigger trouble then we already were in!

"Emmett?" Carlisle said.

"I don't know anything." Emmett managed to say. Jasper must have calmed him down. "_I've never been so thankful for your gift than I am right now Jasper."_ He must have felt my gratitude.

"_No problem Edward."_

"So no one knows anything?" Carlisle asked."

"No", we said in unison, except Emmett who just shook his head.

"So how come Ms. Cope is on the hospital with that phrase being the only thing she's able to say? You haven't behaved this way since the last time you played…" Esme said. Suddenly I saw at her face that she had figured it out.

"_Oh shit! She's figured it out. We are in trouble!"_ Emmett thought.

"Don't tell me you're playing Truth or Dare AGAIN" Carlisle groaned.

Our silence was answer enough.

"What is wrong with you? You are old enough to be grandparents for God's sake! Grow up! Why do you keep on playing that game? EVERY time you do something or someone gets hurt in one way or another. Last time Bella ended up in every magazine from here to Honolulu! The time before that, Emmett ended up in jail and Now Ms. Cope has gone mad!"

"She's always been mad." Jasper muttered and the rest of us nodded.

"Roger that!" Emmett said and did a high-five with Jasper

"I don't care what you think!" From now on you are grounded! Carlisle said.

Our four "teenagers" groaned.

"Come on dad!" Emmett said.

"NO! I've had it! What has happened to you? It's almost as you are teenagers!"

6 hours later Edward POV

I sat in my room, playing the piano, trying to compose something for Bella. The door was opened with a bam followed by an Emmett and Rosalie entering my room.

"What's up Edward?" Emmett asked. Rosalie smacked him on the head.

"Knock the door next time" Rosalie said before turning to me.

"Hi Edward, hope we're not disturbing you?" She said softly. Rosalie and I had started to get along recently. I had discovered that she wasn't as selfish as I'd always thought.

"No, not at all, I was just playing piano."

"Yeah, we heard it, it sounded really nice."

"Thanks, I …. I started before Emmett interrupted.

"I'm bored!" Rosalie rolled her eyes.

"As you hear this one is bored and…"

"Time to use dolls again?" I guessed.

"Yep" Rosalie laughed. You know how Alice is, if I were you I wouldn't play the piano for much longer." She laughed and left the room. I hurried to my angel and climbed through her window. She was asleep. I looked at my watch. About this time she'd usually start talking if she hadn't done that already. Just when I thought that she started to roll over.

"Edward, I love you." I looked at her. It was always nice to hear her say that. I couldn't believe that I, the most selfish creature who's ever existed, could actually be loved by someone that kind and unselfish. I hated to do this but I had to wake her up. I carefully kissed her cheek.

"Bella?"

She just muttered.

"Bella, my love?"

She slowly began to wake up. Her hair was a mess and she looked so beautiful!

"Edward?"

"Yes it's me, love."

"What's happening?"

"Nothing, love, I was just wondering if you could come to my home."

"Now?" Bella was now fully awake.

"Yes, asap."

"Uh... yeah of course but it's the middle of the night?"

"Yes, I know, but if we wait until the morning, Alice..."

"Oh." was all she said.

"I'll wait outside."

5 minutes later Bella was outside, dressed in a black longsleeved shirt and a pair of jeans.

She looked around.

"Where is the volvo?"

"I could'nt bring the volvo."

"Why not?"

"Eh... because I'm grounded." I admitted.

"Grounded?"

"Yes. Please Bella, hop on my back and we'll go."

"You know what I feel about that" she muttered. I stroked her cheek, she hopped on and I started running.

10 minutes later we were home and met by Rosalie, Alice and Jasper.

"Finally! I thought you'd never make it!" Alice said.

"Haha sure you didn't" I laughed. Alice stack out her tongue at me.

"Where is Emmett?" Bella asked."

"He's getting the dolls." Jasper smiled.

"And we have to hurry. Come on now, we'll meet in Edward's room in 3 minutes!" Alice said.

* * *

**That seemed like an okay way to end the chapter! Hope you liked it! In the next chapter a new person may come up. And not a person from the books! Please review! :D **


	20. Next Country

**SO Sorry for not uploading earlier but I've not had the time since School started! It seems the only time I do have time for updating is when I'm home sick... which I am today :(**

**Anyway, Thanks for the reviews! :D **

**Enjoy and please review! :D**

* * *

BELLA POV

"The dolls?" I asked.

"Yep, the few times we've been grounded we've used dolls to make Carlisle and Esme believe we're still in the house."

"Don't forget the cd player." Jasper smirked. Something in his comment wanted me to blush. Without me asking he continued: "Usually, we also need a cd player with a cd of Edward playing the piano but we don't need that anymore."

"Why not?" I asked.

"Because he's not playing the piano as much as he used to. Instead, he's spending his time kissing you".

Edward growled while I blushed.

"Oh come on Jasper, you and Alice were exactly like that when you first came in the house."

"We were not!" Alice and Jasper said in chorus!

"Yes you were", Rosalie and Edward answered.

"Well… at least we weren't half as desperate as you and Emmett!" Jasper said.

I decided to stop it before I got involved.

"Enough already!"

3 pair of eyes looked amused at me.

"I swear, she could replace Esme as the law and order!" Jasper grinned.

"Now, go get the globe. We have to decide where we're going next!" Alice said.

"Like you already don't know." I muttered. Alice just stack out her tongue at me.

"It would ruin the surprise."

Rosalie got back with the globe, gave it a twirl and pointed her finger at a point. And we're going to…. Jasper said while waiting for the globe to stop twirling.

… "NORWAY!""

Norway? I must have misheard him. Norway was cold,grey and full of snow!

"Bella, Norway is beautiful." Jasper said quietly.

"But it's so…cold!" I complained. "And it's a lot of snow!"

"Not in July, love". Edward said amused.

"But there are polar bears on the street."

"No, Bella that's just a myth."

"But… it's so cold!"

"Not in July."

I gave up. "Fine, but I'll be freezing the whole time! Edward you are not allowed to touch me until we get home." I muttered

The Cullen's started to laugh hysterically. When Emmett got back they explained it to him and he boomed with laughter.

"Here are the dolls" Emmett said when the final laughter had died out. I looked at them.

6 dolls. They looked so much like us that I, who's never been afraid of dolls got scared.

" Bella you'll be sitting in Edward's room reading a book. Edward will sit next to you, Emmett, you'll be watching the TV. Rosalie, you'll be in your room, at the mirror, I will be in my closet and Jasper, you will be in the office, studying.

We quickly placed the dolls where Alice had told us too and left Forks.

"NORWAY HERE WE COME!" Emmett and Alice yelled. This is going to be a looong trip!

* * *

**So that was it! And I noticed it was the 20th chapter! WOOW! WHen I started this I decided it would be 20 max but I can't quit now! But it is coming to an end. :(**

******If you wondered why I chose Norway is because I am in LOVE with that country! SO BEAUTIFUL! Not to mention, there's a really good artist there as well! Any guesses who?**

**Review and please guess who the artist is! :D **


	21. The strange guy called

**OKAY, AS YOU MIGHT HAVE NOTICED I HAVEN'T UPDATED SINCE FOREVER AND I AM _TRULY _SORRY BUT THIS YEAR THINGS HAS HAPPENED WHICH HAS MADE IT DIFFICULT FOR ME TO WRITE THIS STORY AS WELL AS MY OTHER ONES! I DO HAVE THE PLAN TO CONTINUE WRITING ON IT BUT IT'S BECOMING DIFFICULT ON A PERSONAL LEVEL. ANYWAYS I HOPE YOU ENJOY! :D :D :D**

**REVIEW!**

"FINALLY" Emmett boomed 16 hours later when we landed at Sandefjord airport. Before we left home Alice had randomly pointed at a spot in Norway which we would have as our first stay, after that we would visit Oslo. The place she had pointed at was called Tønsberg. (don't ask me how to pronounce that!) Sandefjord was one of the smaller airports which suited me perfectly!

I smacked Emmett on the head. He could be SUCH a child sometimes. At the same time that was part of the attraction I had to him.

"Aouch! Why did you do that for? Don't you love me anymore?" He whined.

I rolled my eyes.

The flight had been...interesting. Emmett had gotten bored, so to lighten him up, Jasper had been using his gifts on the passengers. Okay, for being 200 years old we were all childish! Still, it was was making out with stranger, friends fought with friends and the pilot had been laughing a lot. He had to stop it when Bella and Edward was beginning to take off their clothes and when 2 friends nearly got into to a real fight. After that the passengers had "suddenly" felt so tired that they had all gone to sleep. The rest of the flight was pretty normal but we had a lot of fun about it. Well... Bella and Edward started to see the fun after Bella had stopped blushing. By now, we were excited to see Norway which no one had been to before.

We quickly got our luggage and left the airport.

BELLA POV

3 hours later we still hadn't found a hotel. Or, more specifically, we hadn't found one which had rooms for 6 people! When 40 minutes had passed we decided to split so we could find hotels quicker. So here I was, with the most beautiful person alive in one of the most beautiful places I had ever seen. Luckily, the sun wasn't shining. We walked along a bridge Apparently, Tønsberg was a town with a lot of concerts during the summer and atm there was a BIG show with 3 persons. I had no idea who they were but there seemed to be a lot of people there who wasn't from Norway. In front of us 6 teenage girls walked around. They kept talking and now and then, they started giggling like hell and then they'd start talking again. As we got closer we could hear that they were not from the same countries. When they weren't talking english to eachother, 3 of them talked really fast in a language that sounded quite harsh while the other 3 talked in a language that was very melodically.

"They are talking swedish and polish, love." Edward said.

"Sometimes I think you can really read my mind.

"Interesting thought." he teased.

"Which language is which?" I asked.

"The language with the sch sound is polish and the singing one is swedish".

"You understand them?"

"Sadly, no. I'd like to learn though."

"The swedish sounds a lot like singing, it'd be fun to learn!"

"What about polish then?"

"It sounds so difficult! A lot of consonants. "

" It`s not as difficult as it seems, love. And, we have endless of time!"

I smiled at my crazy boyfriend. Over the summer that had become our inside joke.

A couple of minutes later the girls stopped and looked at a guy across the street. They were now talking so loud that we heard them.

"Is that who I think it is?" One of the swedish girls said, all of a sudden.

"No. Or is it?"

"Eh, could it be him?"

"No, shouldn't he be at a rehearsal right now?"

"Maybe it's already finished." One of the other said.

"It looks a lot like him."

"It is him, isn't it?"

"Yeah that's him."

They waved to the guy who stopped, waved and continued to walk like noting had happened. Did he usually do that? Why else would he just continue walking? Suddenly he looked at them again, reacting, obviously recognizing them. He started to walk to them, we passed by but I couldn't help to look at them.

We continued to walk and found a hotel that looked nice.

"Excuse me?" I asked the receptionist.

"Yes?"

"Do you have any free hotel rooms?"

"Yes, we have a few left. How many do you want to book?"

"3."

" Okay, let me just see. Yes, we have 3 avilable."

"I'll call Alice." Edward said.

"Alice? It's Edward. We've found a hotel. It's called "Hotel Klubben".

"You saw the bridge? Just continue walk on that and then you'll see it."

"Yes, ok,."

"They'll be here in 3 minutes."

"Excuse me?"

The receptionist had returned.

"We have 3 rooms free, would you like to book them?"

"Yes please."

"In which name?"

"Alice Cullen" Alice suddenly said. The receptionist gawked a little.

"Of course, I'm sorry but the rooms are not next to eachother. Is that OK?"

"We don't care."

The receptionist looked relieved.

"Are you here for the show as well?" She asked us.

"The show?" Rosalie said.

"Uh... yeah, that's the reason for why so many hotels are booked. It's a big show with Bettan, Alexander and Didrik."

"Yes, we're here for the show. Alice said, surprising us all."

"Oh, enjoy!"

"Alice, what do you mean?" Jasper muttered as soon as we were in the elevator . We're not here for a show."

"Yes we are! Alice chimed. I've already bought tickets!"

"So this was what you were hiding." Edward said.

"Yeah, I thought it would be a surprise to you all, and believe me, you will enjoy it!"

"But how long will we stay here Alice?"

" As long as we'd like."

"When is the show?"

"Tomorrow."

"Alice, I have to..."

"Yes I know Bella, you have to sleep." Alice pouted.

"See you later". Edward and I left to our hotel room.

EDWARD POV

2 hours later and I sat beside my angel thinking about the last couple of days. Sure, it may seem like every day is the one before but that was before I met Bella. Now she continued to surprise me every day. Still, ever since we started to play Truth or Dare something had changed. She teased me a lot and came with innuendos that were hard to miss. I really enjoyed it! She was seductive and so beautiful!

"Edward, Edward I love you."

I laughed softly. Though I would never admit it, I'm gonna miss her sleeptalking.

"Please Edward, not the house, I want to stay outside a bit more, I really enjoy Norway."

"What on earth is she dreaming about?" Rosalie said.

"Rosalie! Get out!"

" What is she dreaming about?"

"Rosalie, please!"

"Thanks, Edward I will sit down. How nice of you to ask me. What is she dreaming about?"

I gave up.

"Me, I guess."

"That sounds so egoistic, doesn't it?" I laughed. Rosalie wrinkled her nose.

"Yeah it does, but, she said and laughed, I think you are right. Besides, you are not the only egoistic vampire in here." We sat quiet for a while. To be honest, that announcement came as a surprise. I had always known that Rosalie was quite selfish but I didn't know she was aware of that as well.

"Edward?"

"Yes?"

"Does it ever bother you? To not be able to read her thoughts, I mean."

"Yes. It irritates me a lot." I admitted. "She prefers it this way though so in a way I do too, even though I really want to know what she's thinking of."

"You really love her."

I looked at her before looking at my knees.

"Yes, I truly do. I can't imagine living without her. When we were apart... I didn't want to live. I truly believed I had done the right thing but she wouldn't let go. I hoped she would."

"But you didn't really want that did you?"

"No, not at all. She is more than I deserve but..."

"Nonsense."

"What?"

"Nonsense. She being more than you deserve, that's nonsense."

"Thanks." I said surprised.

"You know, sometimes I think that a big part of the thing that drew you to her in the beginning is the fact that you can't read her mind. That made her a mystery to you. Up until then, you always knew every secret about a person but when you couldn't read her mind you found yourself curious about her."

"I've never thought of it like that."

"Didn't think you had."

"Edward?" She asked again after another moment of silence.

"Yes."

"What has happened with your relationship recently?"

"That, Jasper said, is what we'd all like to know, you didn't lock the door" he said nonchalantly as an afterthought to me.

"What is this?" Some sort of reception? And nothing has happened to our relationship what so ever, thank you very much." I said, annoyed. Alice rolled her eyes.

"Oh come on! Don't throw us that crap! You really think we haven't noticed?"

"What? Nothing HAS happened!" I said, knowing full well that I was lying. Our relationship had become more... mature, deeper and … more sexy to be honest.

"Edward, that is a lie and you know it. We have walked in and interrupted 4 times!"

"Nothing has happened!"

"Okay, okay."

"Edward?" Bellas voice said all of a sudden.

"Bella."

"I thought I heard voices." Bella said, dazed.

"Sorry, my siblings are here. Didn't mean to wake you up!"

"Sorry, Bella." Alice said softly.

"It's okay. What time is it ?"

"4 pm." Jasper answered

"4 pm!"

"Because of the time difference love. You need a human minute?"

"I guess I need a minute or two." I admitted sheepishly.

" Okey, we'll come back later." Rosalie said.

"No it's alright. I think I'm gonna take a walk."

"Okey,we'll be here when you get back."

"Hurry back, love."

"Always."

10 minutes later I found myself walking around in Tonsberg. I really enjoyed the weather. Although it was not sunny it was quite warm. During the years I had spent in Forks I had gotten used to the sun being absent. Being in my own thoughts I didn't see the person who was walking against me and I bumped into him.

"Sorry!"

"Unnskyld", he said at the same time.

" Förlåt, meg er du okej" He said.

" Sorry, I don't understand."

" Oh, are you okay?"

"Yes. I'm sorry it was my fault. I didn't look where I was going."

I took a closer look at him.

"You are that guy with the girls yesterday! The ones from Sweden and Poland!"

"Oh, you know them?"

"No, I don't know them I just happened to be walking by, when you met them."

"Ah, now I recognize you, you and a guy with bronze hair."

"Edward. Who were those girls?" He looked slightly embarrassed.

" They are a few of my fans."

" Oh, ok." _Does he like to brag or anything? Seems like an odd thing to just blurt out, sounds like he as a lot of fans..._ Suddenly I realized I hadn't told him my name. I'm Bella by the way."

"Nice to meet you. Alexander."

"Nice to meet you too."

"Bella, where are you from?"

"I'm from USA." He looked surprised.

"USA? That's quite... far. Are you here for the show tonight?"

"The show tonight? Oh, right, eh no... I'm here on vacation but I am going to the show."

He looked really happy. " It's gonna be a lot of fun!

"Have you seen it?"

He started to laugh alot. I couldn't help but join the laughter even though I had NO idea what was so funny!

"Have you been to Norway before?"

"No, this is my first time. Do you live here?"

He chuckled.

"I live in Oslo when I'm not on the road, which I am quite often." "Me and my violin" he added and nodded to a case in his hand.

"How long have you been playing?" I asked, interested. When I was little I had tried playing the piano but that really didn't work out. I had heard that violin was one of the most difficult instruments.

"I started when I was 6. Bella this may seem quite forward but do you want to walk with me?"

"Sure, that would be nice." We started to walk along the pier, not saying much in the beginning. After a while we began to talk. He told me a little bit about the show, Norway and what he thought of it. I told him about Forks and America. There was one subject we avoided though, and that was the subject about ourselves. I don't know if it was intentional or not but we avoided it. I didn't tell him anything about me except what I had already told him and he did the same thing. But to say that the conversation got awkward would be a lie. It was not. I had no idea why but Alexander made me open up and it was like we had known each other for weeks and not like we just had met.

After a while, we decided it was time to go back.

"So..." Alexander said when we had reached the hotel, I'll see you at the show?"

"Yes, I'm really looking forward to it."

"I'll see you then Bella." He said and started walking.

Suddenly he turned around and gave me the sweetest kiss on the cheek. Then, he smiled at me and went away. I blushed like hell I had no idea who that guy was but he was, I have to admit, really goodlooking and really nice! I hurried back to my hotel, not mentioning anything to Edward about my walk with the strange guy called Alexander.

* * *

**Okay, so that was it! :D I hope you liked it! REVIEW! :D **


End file.
